Século das Luzes
by Ryoshi Un
Summary: No ano de 1382 as crepitantes fogueiras da Inquisição banham o mundo no caos e no medo. Poucos são os que têm coragem de erguer a voz contra esta injustiça. Esta é a história de um destes.


**- — —- ===[ Prólogo ]=== —- — -**

> Peço perdão por arremessá-lo tão inadivertidamente a uma época tão distante e um espaço tão indeterminado, mas é assim que os fatos principiam e tudo o que posso fazer é contá-los. Não há muita incompreensão pela qual reclamar logo após os primeiros parágrafos desta narrativa que, apenas, visa explicar um fato obscuro e não muito explorado.  
Não é algo que pese com importância, mas como é cada fio que faz a teia, estou aqui para adicionar mais informações (mesmo que desnecessárias) às crônicas que você já tão bem conhece.  
Pois deixemo-nos de discursos retóricos e atenhamo-nos à nossa história, que principia no ano de 1382 em uma das afastadas praias das ilhas britânicas.  
Àquele tempo não havia muitas luzes que desfizessem as trevas da incompreensão humana; em verdade, não havia nem mesmo humanismo suficiente que sobrepujasse os falsos ideais que moviam pessoas incautas e desesperadas, seja por poder, glória ou redenção.  
Havia, sim, um fantasma negro que vertia sua sombra sangrenta pela Europa. Um fantasma com feições bestiais escondidas por detrás de máscara e manto de um santo qualquer. A vil peste falsamente teológica que hoje chamamos pelo nome de Inquisição.  
Feiticeiros e bruxas de qualquer tradição eram perseguidos por leigos (como os trouxas eram, à época, denominados) que não eram capazes de assumir a própria inferioridade. Alguns desses bruxos mereciam, de fato, a punição da fogueira ou do afogamento, mas a grande maioria, como refletido nos dias de hoje, não passava de pessoas pacíficas que tentavam levar a vida conforme suas próprias tradições.  
E não foram poucos, também, os leigos inocentes sacrificados por apoiar estes bruxos, ou, simplesmente, por pensarem além de seu tempo. Mas isso é apenas um plano de fundo, uma tapeçaria histórica pendurada na parede de nossa narrativa.  
O que nos interessa é que, no outono do ano de 1382, em uma das afastadas praias rochosas das ilhas britânicas, a Ordem Domenicana passava com seus grilhões inquisidores, seguindo o manual cunhado anos antes por um de seus congregantes, Nicolau Eymerich.  
A cidade de Blustonne era uma antiga comunidade bruxa, perdendo em idade apenas paras as célticas do continente, e seus moradores preocupavam-se em manter o mais comum estilo de vida leigo, como forma de proteção contra as punições desumanas que lhes aguardavam caso o menor sinal de magia fosse notado; por isso aquela presença de aura pesada era tão indesejada quanto a da própria peste.  
Peste. Era esse o nome pelo qual os bruxos secretamente referiam-se às fogueiras crepitantes da Inquisição, e "Ratos" era a mais comum definição para os monges dominicanos. E naquela cidade os Ratos da Peste já haviam extrapolado a paciência dos moradores que, sob a proteção do manto da noite, já reuniam-se e amotinavam-se contra os opressores.  
Mas, em um caso onde qualquer movimento em falso pode sacrificar uma linhagem inteira (e linhagens puras de bruxos já eram suficientemente raras), era mais seguro manter-se subjugado. Pelo menos até que a Peste passasse pela vila.  
E o leitor há de perdoar-me quando eu, novamente, mudar o rumo de nossa história para trocar o ângulo de nossa visão. Pois entre os Dominicanos, famosos por sua sabedoria e justiça (apesar de principais inquisidores), havia aqueles que defendiam uma total liberdade de credo e, embora fossem estes escassos, havia um deles na comitiva que abrigava-se em Blustonne. Seu nome era Grigulevich, mas ele escolhera ser conhecido por de Frei Michel, nome este que significa "Aquele que é como Deus".  
Frei Michel tinha as feições redondas e rosadas, lisas e claras. Não raro, era flagrado assoviando canções de roda irlandesas enquanto colhia gravetos que serviriam como lenha. Seu sorriso era praticamente fixo naquela face rechonchuda e simpática que parecia estar perenemente de olhos semicerrados.  
Uma aparência tão amigável, e mesmo pax-vóbis, contrastava ferozmente com a da maioria dos outros integrantes da comitiva, por via de regra com semblantes aduncos, barbados e enrugados como o caule de um salgueiro. Esta aparência não era diferente no auto-proclamado líder da comitiva, Frei Guinel, de quem as barbas cinzentas pendiam em dois ramos trançados sob o queixo protuberante.  
— Sem cantoria hoje, Michel. — Rosnou recostando-se no acento mais alto da estalagem, com a testa entre os dedos. — Perdemos mais uma Abjuração hoje; não estou com humor. Tenho certeza de que Albertus Flitwicken era um bruxo.  
Frei Michel adiantou-se, aparvalhado, em servir vinho ao superior, pois não tinha escutado a porta de madeira entalhada fechando-se.  
— Não seja por isso, Frei. — Falou em sua voz fina e melódica que provocava em alguns a impressão de que ele era um eunuco. — Tenho certeza que Deus ficará feliz ao saber que outra vida foi poupada.  
— Deus não se importa com hereges, Michel! — Bradou batendo a caneca de vinho contra a mesa rústica.  
— Mas ainda assim, consta dos Sagrados Mandamentos que devemos _amar o próximo como a nós mesmos_. Herege ou não, ele ainda é nosso irmão, Filho de Deus. Mesmo que o filho não reconheça o pai, não devemos ser uma reedição de Caim ao sacrificar o próprio irmão!  
— Esquece-te, Michel, que o Sagrado Mandamento que sucede a este é o que diz: "_Honra a teu pai e a tua mãe, para que se prolonguem os teus dias na terra que o Senhor teu Deus te d_". E o Herege descumpre isso ao não reconhecer Deus como pai! — Começava a exaltar-se com o repetitivo discurso de seu companheiro congregante.  
— "_Não matarás_", Guinel, "_Não Matarás_"! — Exaltou-se, bufando, enquanto fugia do recinto em direção ao mar.  
Guinel ocupava-se demais em tomar seu vinho calmante, alisando a própria barba, para levar em conta o sexto mandamento. O mesmo valia para o nono. (¹)  
Frei Michel afastava-se a passos longos para suas pernas curtas. O sonido renitente das ondas podia ser claramente ouvido e, aos poucos, a terra sob seus pés ia-se transformando em pequenas pedras arredondadas.  
Então, finalmente, ele avistou o mar. Sua face rosada agora se apresentava em um tom escarlate e ele respirava profundamente, tanto pelo cansaço quanto como forma de adquirir novamente sua calma tão característica.  
Devo ratificar que Frei Michel era um monge diferente dos demais. Alguns diziam que ele estava vivendo no passado, mas eu prefiro pensar que ele adiantara-se alguns séculos no futuro, tornando-se o ideal romântico do pároco simpático, leal e, em verdade, temente a Deus.  
Talvez por que sua história fosse diferente das demais. Grigulevich nascera em uma família nobre e, ainda cedo descobrira sua vocação verdadeira, para desgraça da família, pois era filho único de pai falecido. Não obstante todos os problemas que foi obrigado a enfrentar, ordenou-se frade e lutava pelo que acreditava ser justo. Pelo que julgava ser a vontade de Deus.  
Mas tornando à nossa narrativa, Frei Michel começou a, cabisbaixo, caminhar pela praia, revendo a própria fé e perguntando-se se era o único a ver a verdade ou se eram todos os outros que estavam certos.  
Matar um homem! Esse poder deveria ser exclusivo ao Pai Celestial! Ignóbeis mortais que desejam ser como o Pai! Não enxergam as próprias falhas... Orgulho, ira... Eram todos servos do Pecado! Não. As coisas não devem continuar da forma como estão. Mas como lutar contra todos? Como ser um exército de um homem só? Exército... Sim! Era essa a chave do mistério. Ele não estaria sozinho se estivesse ao lado daqueles que são combatidos! E ele sabia muito bem que Blustonne era uma comunidade muito menos inocente que aparentava.  
Michel parou. O céu a seu lado esquerdo coloria-se abundantemente com cada uma das cores que a liga de cobre e ouro pode criar. A íris do céu quase tangendo a tepidez do horizonte profetizava a noite quando o frei suspirou profundamente e passou as mãos sobre a face rotunda, absorvendo com os dedos o suor e os brotos de lágrimas.   
Precisava pensar. Precisava entender seus pensamentos confusos e angariar aliados... Ele sabia onde conseguí-los? Provavelmente entre os que haviam sido absolvidos, sim. E ele só tinha um nome na cabeça: Flitwicken.  
Ele não tornaria à estalagem naquela noite.
> 
> * * *
>
>> * * *
>> 
>> (¹) Uma lista rápida dos dez mandamentos, em versão resumida:  
I....... Não terás outros deuses;  
II...... Não farás para ti imagens do que há nos céus;  
III..... Não tomarás o nome de Deus em vão;  
IV..... Glorificarás Sábado;  
V...... Honrarás pai e mãe;  
VI..... Não matarás;  
VII.... Não adulterarás;  
VIII... Não furtarás;  
IX..... Não dirás falso testemunho;  
X...... Não cobiçarás o que é do próximo.
>> 
>> * * *

  
Free Talk  
¯ ¯¯ ¯¯¯ ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ ¯¯¯ ¯¯ ¯  
Eu sei que a narrativa está bem diferente do que vocês  
Estão acostumados a ver por aí em _fics_, mas a idéia   
essa mesma.  
Digamos que eu fiquei de saco cheio da fórmula que as  
pessoas encontraram pra escrever _fics_ e resolvi dar   
uma amostra de que as coisas podem sim ser   
diferentes.  
Eu sei que essa leitura está pesada e sei que muita   
gente não entendeu _necas_ do assunto sobre o qual eu   
vou tratar, mas com o tempo tudo vai se revelar.  
Espero honestamente que gostem da _fic_.  
_Reviewen_ e comentem, por favor. Nem que seja  
pra dizer que está uma merda ;-)  
  
Ryoshi  
¯ ¯¯ ¯¯¯ ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ ¯¯¯ ¯¯ ¯


End file.
